Music's for the sad man
by dreamsfilltheemptysky
Summary: This is a one shot about prom. Has a Mercedes/Kurt/Quinn friendship and Quinn/Puck. I hope you like it, its my first fanfic, sorry if its horrible. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did it would be the Quinn and Puck show.


"Are you crazy?" Kurt squealed. "You can't be serious, you need a brain scan. Are you having an aneurysm or a stroke? Does your left arm hurt?"

"Well firstly, you experience arm pain during a heart attack not a stroke. And come on Kurt don't you think your being a bit dramatic, it's just prom." Quinn said calmly as her friend continued his tantrum. It was a normal lunchtime between Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes when the discussion of next week's prom began. Quinn had known for a while she was not going to attend but was too afraid to tell her friends, especially Kurt.

"Just prom, JUST PROM!" Kurt wailed as he choked on a bit of his sandwich. "Prom is the pinnacle of high school life. One night of dancing, bad food, spiked punch, crying and judging people on their appearance, what could be better? I been drawing sketches of my attire since I five. Please Mercedes back me up here."

"He is right Quinn." Mercedes had responded, rather awkwardly. She had tried to stay out of the conversation knowing too well she would be forced to choose sides. "Prom is a rare opportunity and I think you will regret it if you don't go. I know it's your choice but it will be fun. We can get ready together and Kurt can do our makeup. Why don't you want to go anyway? It just doesn't seem like you would be the person who would skip prom."

"I just don't want to go ok? Please just drop it." She replied, but as she saw the look on Mercedes' face she knew the conversation was far from over.

"Come on Q what is this really about? You can trust us." She knew that she could trust them both. She and Mercedes had bonded throughout her last trimester and with the exception of Puck, at the time she was Quinn's only true friend. Over the summer her, Mercedes and Kurt had spent a lot of time together to the point the three of them had become inseparable. With them, she knew she could be herself without being judged or persecuted.

"Well," she replied adjusting herself. "This is going to sound stupid, but ever since freshman year I had imagine prom to be this glorious event. I would be head cheerleader with Finn, the quarterback, as my date and I would be crowned Prom Queen. How things change, now I don't even have a date." She knew she sounded totally pathetic and her friends had a right to laugh in her face. She was acting so superficial but sometimes she missed her old life before Beth, things had been much simpler.

"I understand Quinn this has been a really hard eighteen months for you but I think you're missing the silver lining. Yes your life is so much different to what you had expected and you have lost a lot, but you have gained so much as well." Mercedes words were always soothing. "Giving up Beth for adoption was the hardest decision you will ever have to go through but it was the best decision for your daughter and you've came out the end stronger than ever. You may not be the head cheerleader anymore but who needs those bitches anyway? You are smarter, prettier and a better person than all of them." Mercedes' speech had made Quinn light up; she always knew how to cheer her up.

"And now you have the greatest most unbelievably awesome best friends in the world, if I do say so myself" Kurt chimed in. Quinn beamed, knowing that he was correct.

"Plus I have no doubt that if you asked Puck to prom he would definitely take you. His just stubborn you know," Mercedes said.

"Sorry to break the news but I heard from Brittany, Puck had already asked Santana, three days ago." Kurt said cutting Mercedes off.

Quinn could not help it but feel upset about this revelation. She knew she had no right to as she had barely spoken to Puck after Beth's birth and she had completely shut him out. She knew it was completely unfair and selfish of her, but she could not see his face without thinking of their daughter and wanting to burst out in a flood of tears. It still came as a shock he had invited Santana, but she tried not to look too disappointed in front of her friends.

"Well screw him." Mercedes shouted abruptly.

"Well isn't that what got her in trouble to begin with?" Kurt responded sarcastically. Mercedes gave him a withering death stare but Quinn could not help but laugh as he was true after all.

"Anyway," Mercedes continued, diverting her attention back to Quinn. "You don't need a date you can go with us sexy singles."

"Yeah we are fair superior to any other person, especially from the male species, at this school." Kurt quipped.

Quinn couldn't help but smile. "There is no way I am getting out of this am I?" She asked.

"No and if I were you, I would stop fighting it because we will kidnap you if we have to," Kurt answered. The three of them laughed at the thought of a gaffer tapped Quinn.

"Plus, you will definitely have my vote for Prom Queen any day," Mercedes chirped.

"The school's trollop, who got impregnated by her boyfriend's best friend, then lied about the paternity while being president of the celibacy club is not particularly prom queen material." Quinn retorted.

"Well you're definitely the prettiest trollop I know." Kurt replied. "But don't think for one second you're stealing Prom Queen from me, that crown is mine." The three of them were in hysterics as they left to go to class.

Quinn was frantically trying to finish getting ready for prom. Mercedes and Kurt were in the other bathroom but she had to leave as the fight over the mirror had turned ugly. Surprisingly she was rather excited about the night ahead. She had spent all day with Kurt and Mercedes, watching movies, getting pedicles and painting each other's nails. She had a beautiful dress, courtesy of her mother's credit card. It was a deep purple colour, one shouldered, chiffon material which flowed down from underneath her chest. Her makeup was perfect thanks to Kurt and her hair was done up in lose curls with a side braid at the front. She was quite proud of how nicely everything all came together.

"Quinn Fabray, will you hurry up, your friends are waiting," her mother said in a semi stern voice.

"Yeah Cinderella hurry up," said Kurt. His voice was shrilled and higher than normal, which was an obvious sign he could not control his excitement anymore. Quinn half expected to walk into her room and see his head exploded all over her bedroom wall.

She had opened the bathroom door and the room fell silent. "What?" Quinn said rather alarmingly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, darling you just look incredible," her mother gushed.

"Yeah Quinn you look absolutely stunning," Mercedes smiled.

"Look at you!" Quinn responded. "You look amazing Cedes." She honestly did. She was wearing a royal blue dress that showed off her figure and the colour really suited. She of course had dramatic makeup and a lot of bling, which Quinn loved.

"Kurt you have outdone yourself, you look wonderful." Quinn said, as Kurt started twirling and doing catwalk poses.

"I know, right?" He responded. He was wearing a shiny grey suit, with a red bow tie and a corsage full of flowers which took over half his arm.

"It looks like your arm has been attacked by a rose bush Kurt," Quinn smirked.

"Jealousy is a curse Miss Fabray," Kurt sniped back.

"And with that we should leave before a catfight erupts," Mercedes interrupted.

"I could take him," Quinn teased as they made their way to the car.

The three of them entered the McKinley High gym and for the first time it did not smell like mouldy socks. The room was decorated with silver, black and red balloons. Kurt was upset as his outfit matched the decorations, which apparently was worst than the time Rachel wore a pantsuit. There was a dj set up on the stage and a huge dance floor. The trio had arrived late so it was easy to spot her friends. The first people they saw was Tina and Artie, they looked very sweet in their matching outfits. Tina wore a lace black dress with pink highlights in hair and Artie wore a black suit, black shirt with a pink tie. Quinn then spotted Rachel with Finn they were not surprisingly at the photo booth. She looked nice, well for Rachel's standards. Her dress was bright yellow; it's definitely obvious she is a star. Rachel must have already taken over 50 photos. Quinn's eyes meet with Finn's. He rolls his eyes and gives her a smirk. As she smiled back, she thought she would be jealous of Rachel because she is living her fantasy prom, but she wasn't.

"Quinn, are you alright? You have been very quiet." Tina asked as they both sat at a table. It was only Tina, Artie and Quinn. Mercedes and Kurt had been dancing for the last hour. Rachel had been talking to the dj, which Quinn could only guess was about the music selection and how he was not doing his job probably. She had seen the other members of Glee floating around but had not seen Santana and Puck, which frustrated her.

She was touched that her friend was concerned. "I'm fine Tina thanks for asking. You should go though and dance."

"Are you sure you will be alright on your own?" Tina replied.

"I'm a big girl I think I will be fine on my own. Go have fun." Quinn smiled but Tina did not look too convinced.

"You heard the girl," Artie responded, smiling at Quinn. He turned around to Tina. "May I have this dance little lady?" He asked as he held her hand.

"Of course" she said as she beamed back.

Why can't everything be that simple? Quinn sighted to herself as she watched Tina sit on Artie's lap.

"Hi stranger." His voice petrified her as she snapped out of her daydream.

"God Puck you scared the hell out of me," she growled.

He didn't respond though. She kept looking at him and his eyes were fixated on her. She looked breathtaking and radiant. As he looked into her hazel eyes the world faded away, nobody else existed. All their problems faded away and he felt relaxed. Then reality hit.

"What are you doing here shouldn't you be with Santana?" She scolded, seeming less than enthusiastic about his presence and his date.

"Is somebody jealous?" He said as he gloated.

"Jealous? Oh please, I feel sorry for her." She was trying to channel bitchy Quinn but it was very difficult with him stroking her arm. She was just staring at him with a tiny smile on his face, which drove Quinn wild. In that instance, everything came flowing back to her. She remembered his smile, their hook up, baking cupcakes, baby sitting, secret looks, hand holding, singing together, her giving birth, then giving their baby away and his especially now. She was so mad for so long, mad at him, mad at herself, angry at their situation, she never realised how lucky she was to have him.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked. His question had interrupted her train of thought but her smile was the only response he had needed. He held out his hand and she instantly grabbed it, knotting her fingers through his. He found a spot on the dance floor which was close to the Glee kids but it did not matter because nobody else existed. The music started to play and he twirled her into his body. They started to sway and she rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him and could see his was smiling at her, she felt so warm and protected.

Let's dance in style let's dance for a while,

Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies,

Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,

Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?

"I am sorry" she whispered in his ear. "You we so good to me but I was so high up on my pedestal to realize. You took care of me when my parents abandoned me and I had nobody. I am so grateful for that." Quinn let out a little quiver as she continued to speak. "I am so sorry that I shut you out after Beth's birth. I was upset and selfish, I could only think about how it affected me and I didn't even consider your feelings. I am really sorry." As she stopped speaking she could feel his warm embrace pull her in tighter.

Let us die young or let us live forever,

Don't have the power but we never say never,

Sitting in the sandpit life is a short trip,

Music's for the sad man

She was still shaking after her confession. She tried her best not to cry but it was proving a very difficult challenge. "You never have to apologize to me." Puck said as he pushed her hair away from her face. "To me, Quinn you are perfect. Everything you do, everything you say just screams perfection. And I want to be with you. I will wait until you are ready to start a relationship but I need to know that there is something to wait for." She just sunk her head back into his chest and he began to whisper the lyrics.

So many adventures couldn't happened today,

So many songs that we forgot to play,

So many dreams swinging out in the blue,

We let them come true

"Puck," she whispered. "Please wait for me." She smiled at him sheepishly and he smiled back.

Forever young, I wanna to be forever young

Do you really wanna live forever?

Forever, forever...


End file.
